A Voice in the Night
by Inferno VI-VI-VI
Summary: Narcis is a vampire and coldblooded assassin who lives to serve the Dark Brotherhood. However when confronted by the Dawnguard He becomes interested in seeking out this powerful vampire coven they are fighting against.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story and I would like as much feed back as I can get. Also this is an AU fic so some details have been altered from the game. _

Step after step the grand city of Windhelm came in to view. It stood on the horizon with the sea at its side as grand as Lucien had led me to believe. I pulled my black hood up further in a failed attempt to shield myself from the morning sun's rays. As I approached the gate I was stopped by a guard. "Halt. What business de you have in the city, Traveler." "My business is my own, but worry not for I seek no trouble." "Very well, but we'll be keeping our eyes on you." I stepped into the city and began to walk towards the house of Aventus Arintino, a boy in need of our services. I crept into his house and I heard it: the beautiful cry, the symphony of death… The Black Sacrament. "The Night Mother has heard your plea young one." I said. "You…You're here! I can't believe it! The Black Sacrament, It worked It really Worked!" "Yes my child. Whose soul do you wish to send to Sithis?" I inquired "I'm all alone here. My parents…they died and I was sent to Honerhall. The woman there who runs it is named Grelod the Kind but she is not kind! She is cruel! I need you to go and… you know… make her go away." "This is certainly something I can do, however I must ask, how do you plan on rendering payment for this deed?" "I have this." The boy said while holding up an old vase "It's an old family heirloom supposed to be pretty valuable too." "Then it will be done. I shall return within a week and inform you of my success." "Thank You… Thank you, really I can't thank you enough!" "You are too kind, but now I must take my leave. Farewell Aventus." With this I left the boy as well as the city. Towards the stable I walked and took Shadowmere I thanked the stable hand for his service and deposited a few coins in his hand before taking off down the road.

I made my way to Riften, the city of thieves. The very smell of it churned my insides. I walked into the city and checked the sky. It was still dark but the aurora borealis were fading and I could see the sun's tendrils grasping at the edge of the world. The contract would have to wait until later. I entered the Bee and Barb Inn. It was cozy enough with its pine walls and warming lights. I strolled over to the argonian woman behind the counter. She had pale skin with a few crimson scales cupping her cheeks "What can I get you" she asked in a gravelly voice typical of the argonian population. "I would like to rent a room." "That'll be ten gold" she replied. I put my hand into the pocket of my robe and withdrew the necessary payment. "Here you are." "Great" she said sarcastically "First room on the left upstairs." I took my leave and entered my rented quarters.

As night fell and the moon awakened I rose from my sleep and exited the inn. Most people had already gone to their homes and the streets were clear. I snuck into the orphanage through a back window and then into Grelod's room. The old woman lay sleeping on a bed and as I approached I could hear her snoring. In a flash I clasped my hand over her mouth and in a voice as cold as the void I whispered "Aventus sends his regards" before digging my fangs into her neck. Her hot life essence filled my mouth and I drank eagerly. How delightful the blood of the elderly is. It is full of memories… memories of a full life, a life full of friends, family, love and hate. The woman struggled once more then relaxed as Sithis's hand guided her to the void. I left Riften that night and rode for Windhelm.

I reached Windhelm just as the sun was creeping into the sky. I quickly made my way back to Aventus's house to bring him the news of Grelod's demise. To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement. He gave me his heirloom and I took my leave. I walked along the cold stone steps but was stopped by a man in a full suit of black leather heavy armor. "The Dawnguard could use capable people like you." he said pointing to the dual katanas strapped to my back and the Blade of Woe I kept fastened at my side. "I'm sorry friend, but I am not interested in joining you." "Fine, fine that's what they all say but what will you do when a vampire is at your throat?" I was almost unable to contain myself and considered lowering my facemask, allowing him to see me for what I am. "I believe that in that situation I would be more than capable of protecting myself" the man sighed "We are facing an unprecedented threat! The vampires we are fighting are stronger than any I have seen before! We NEED the help of people who can hold their own against these fiends." At the mention of a new type of vampire I felt my self become intrigued but my own interest must come second to my responsibilities to the brotherhood. "I may consider helping you but at the moment I have more pressing matters." I lied "Well, If you do decide to help come here to Fort Dawnguard." He ordered while pointing to a spot on a map just South of Riften. With that I took my leave and rode out to my home and my family at the Dawnstar Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is life's greatest illusion?" inquired the Black Door "Innocence, my Brother." I replied. I descended the stairs and was greeted by a familiar screech. "Ooohh Listener! How was your contract? Did it involve stabbing? Skulking? Gnashing? …Bleeeding?" I sighed "Yes Cicero, My contract went quite well. It is always a joy to see the young and corrupt praising our unholy matron." "Ooh Wonderful! DELIGHTFUL! SUCH A JOY TO HEAR!" he shrieked. I pushed past him and into the main hall. Down the hall I strolled and into Babette's room. "Ahh Listener, Good to see you." "Likewise, my dear. However, I have a question dancing in my mind." "Well, I'd be pleased to assist you. What is it you are curious about." She asked "On my contract I was approached by a man claiming to be part of an order known as the Dawnguard. He said to me that a new, more powerful breed of vampire has come to Skyrim. Do you know what he was talking about?" she paused for a moment. "Hmm. He may have been referring to the Volkihar clan but to my knowledge they haven't been heard from in centuries." She replied "What can you tell me about them?" "Well, it is hard to separate myth from reality but it is said that their breath could freeze the blood in a mortal's veins. It is also said that they would lie in wait under the ice until some traveler walked over them before attacking, but above all they are said to be highly paranoid and cruel. If you wish to seek them out they were said to live in the Northwest but be wary Listener I cannot say how they would greet you or even if they still exist." "I thank you Babette." "Anytime Listener" she said with a toothy grin.

I walked into the main hall and saw Nazir at his familiar cook pot. "Ah Listener, I trust your contract went well" "Indeed. I must inform you, Nazir that I will be taking a short leave. May I assume that the last set of contracts I gave you is enough to keep the brothers and sisters busy for a week or two?" I asked "Indeed, Listener. But if I may ask what business calls your attention?" "No business, just a small personal endeavor." I responded "Hmm very well." He grumbled obviously bothered by my vagueness. I walked up to the Night Mother's coffin and kneeled before it. "Dear Mother, I praise you and our Dread Lord. I bask within your unholy power and beg you to guide me in my travels." I stood, having recited my prayer and left the sanctuary. Outside I took Shadowmere's reins and rode off towards Dragonbridge.

The journey took several days but eventually the great bridge came into view. It is an ancient thing, this bridge, obviously a relic of ages far gone. I rode across it and into the town. I dismounted Shadowmere and tied her reins to a post outside the town inn. I walked inside and war greeted by the hostess. "Greetings Sir, How may I be of service?" she asked friendlily "I would like to know, Have there been any strange happenings here or near the sea?" "Not here." She replied "But there have been strange reports from the fisherman who will occasionally venture further north to the sea. They say that an old ruin, rumored to be haunted, has been producing otherworldly noises and screaming in the night. I don't know what to make of it but if you want to take a look… here give me your map." I surrendered my map and she marked a small "X" on it between Northwatch Keep and Fort Hraggstad. "Head there. I don't know what you'll find though." She finished. I thanked her for her help before leaving and directing Shadowmere north towards the shore.

I reached the shore as night began to fall and there I spotted a small dock and there a boat held steady. I looked unto the horizon and there I laid my eyes upon the keep for the first time. Upon a small island it stood, this ancient castle. Its walls held high and peppered with snow. However one could easily see its grand walls were beginning to fall to time. I found it intriguing that if this coven does in fact live here that their abode has begun to decay before their bodies; the power of Molag Bal is truly a wondrous thing.

I stepped into the boat and sat down on the damp wooden seat and began to row to the castle. It didn't take long before I found myself brushing against the sandy bank. I exited the boat and walked up the gargoyle encrusted pathway. When I reached the gate I was amazed and filled with joy to see that the castle was still inhabited. An old man stood behind the gate. He had long matted grey hair which ran the entire length of his gaunt face. He looked up at me with eyes as empty and bleak as an overcast sky. "Who are you, what do you want?" the old man grumbled "I am Narcis, Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. I have come to speak with the Lord of this castle and assist as I can with the growing Dawnguard problem." "Hmph… you half-bloods are all the same. Regardless of title you are not worthy of meeting Harkon, the lord of this court. If you so desire you can go die with the rest of your kind we sent to Dimhollow crypt. If you survive and bring my lord his prize I'm sure he would be more than happy to grant you an audience." He stated. "Very well, what is this prize that your lord seeks?" I inquired "Heh... You'll know it when you see it." He said with a grin "Very well" I replied. I turned my back on the castle and left for this crypt, hoping that I would soon find some answers.


End file.
